


Eyes On You

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Gavin discovers you in a compromising position, but finds that things aren’t necessarily as they seem.
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> @Anonymous on Tumblr asked:  
> “Gavin checks up on you by flying to your window, and you’ve absentmindedly left the curtains open and you’re having a little… me-time 😏 (if you get where I’m coming from, hehe) how does he react?” 
> 
> …and you KNOW I couldn’t pass this up LOL! 
> 
> Those of you who have already read my "Roughhoused" fic may appreciate the reference embedded in this story, as marked by an asterisk. Hope you all enjoy this and happy reading everyone!

Haloed in red, the lean, muscular figure stood with the setting sun at his back, shadow stretching long across the floor to reach for the tips of your toes, already curling above disheveled sheets.

Still he lingered at the entrance as you played with yours, the silver ginkgo leaf on your wrist brushing against feverish skin; cool, like the evening breeze that ruffled curtains thrown wide open. 

An invitation. 

Much like the balcony door deliberately left ajar so the vibrations of your voice would carry to a man who always felt you on the wind.

_“Gavin.”_

His name had reached his ears on a shaky whisper, and the officer was instantly propelling through the atmosphere, currents wrapping around limbs in quicksilver motion until he alighted on your balcony, the vein in his forehead already throbbing in anticipation of finding you within the jaws of danger.

What he hadn’t expected was a trap set especially for him.

For there you were: cheeks flushed and lips parted, silk robe loosening to part like an ebony sea with each undulation of your body. He swallows to see your hand dip between warm velvet. Feels the throb in his forehead subside as blood rushes south at the sight of your fingers — tips painted virginal pink — reemerging each time shinier than the last.

And when you finally open your eyes, lust smouldering beneath heavy lids, you lock on an amber gaze that couldn’t help but trace the lines of your body, slow...like the viscous slide of honey.

“Won’t you come in and shut the door? It's getting cold.”

Your hand slides to the swell of your breast, finger circling the puckered peak to emphasize a need for warmth…for the heat of his body deep within you.

The officer takes an obedient step forward, the heels of his boots clicking sharp as a sudden gust of wind slides the balcony door shut behind him with a soft thud, never taking his eyes from your direction. 

And there, in the still air of this lascivious tableau, _tension_ :

Serpentine as it coiled in your stomach and teased between your legs, venom locking the joints of delicate fingers that stiffened to rub even faster about a swollen clit.

Pulling taut on the muscles of his body until he grew with each bated breath, chest straining against buttons and forearms bulging as hands pull into restraining fists — fighting a battle he already knew to be lost the moment he saw your back arch off the bed. The moment he heard his name falling needy from your lips.

And still, your valiant knight soldiers on.

“You should take care not to leave your door open like that. Someone could come in —“

You sit up and he falters, thoughts flying to see your robe sliding off soft shoulders to leave you fully exposed. Finally. Swinging your legs around in one smooth motion, you relish in the sight of his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as you prop yourself up on hands and knees, traversing the length of the bed on a slow crawl. 

“…It could be…dangerous..." His voice is lower now. Softer. And the sight of amber eyes fighting to stay fixed on your face despite the tempting sway of your breasts arouses you even further. 

So you stop at the foot of your bed, thighs spreading wide as you straighten up to sit back on your heels. And when you finally lay your hand on the sizeable bulge in his pants, you conceal a smile in the bite of your lip to hear him swear under his breath, conjuring up all the innocence you can muster as you say, 

“You’d always protect me though. Right, Officer Gavin?"

* * *

Cool steel on your wrists, every snapping movement of Gavin’s hips against your backside jangled the chain links of the handcuffs against the slim pole of the headboard they were anchored around — metallic clangs resonating throughout the room as they punctuated a background of moans and sighs.

His calloused hand reaches down to rub along the swell of your ass, long fingers gentle on reddened flesh as they trace soothing circles along imprints shaped like the flat of Gavin’s palm. And the remembrance of how they got there sends yet another rush of fluid between your legs, already impossibly slick from his ministrations and your own.

_“When will you ever learn your lesson? Didn't I impress upon you the seriousness of your offence the last time? Or do you need me to push you up against my bike again to really drill it into you?”*_

Bent over his knee, you had smiled inwardly at what a gifted actor Gavin was, at how quickly he slid into his role despite being genuinely surprised. But by now, he was used to your antics, responding with greater daring than you ever thought possible from a guy who used to blush all the way up to his ears at a mere smile: 

Pulling you close to slip a hand down your top when you palmed him through his pants at the back of a crowded movie theatre. 

Fingering you against a full-length mirror in a tiny dressing room when you asked for his assistance in zipping up a dress.

Fogging up the windows in the cabin of a Ferris wheel as he came in your mouth during your ascent to the top.

So you were far from surprised when the officer approached you at the foot of your bed, jaw squared as he dug a gloved hand through your hair, his grip tightening to tilt your chin so you could get a better glimpse of the fire in molten amber. 

_“You’re a bad girl for luring me here, making me think you were in danger. And you know what?”_

He bent at the waist, bringing that handsome face within an inch of yours when he whispered,

_“Bad girls need to be punished.”_

And with one smooth motion, Gavin lifted you like you were weightless, draping your naked body over his legs as his hand came down hard over and over again on the supple flesh of your ass to make you gasp with pleasure.

_“Try not to come this time. It can hardly be called a punishment if you’re enjoying it, lewd girl.”_

_Smack._

His palm had landed right on the cleft, fingers dragging up the space between to make you shudder as he lifted his hand high in the air once more. Balancing on Gavin’s knees, you inched your legs further apart, hoping the next hit would fall on shiny, pink flesh.

He didn’t disappoint. And you rewarded him with a muffled scream of pleasure, face buried in the sheets as you convulsed, soaking one leg of his pants and leaving a small pool by the heel of his boots on the hardwood floor. 

_“Tsk, tsk. And right after I told you to control yourself.”_ He brought his hand up to your face, admired the way your cheeks grew a deeper shade of crimson to see it drenched from your release.

_“I’m sorry, Officer Gavin."_

_“Not as sorry as I am for what I'm about to do to you."_

And suddenly, you were pulled up, legs still shaking when Gavin pushed you back onto the bed, his eyes hooded as nimble hands worked to cuff you to the headboard.

Figure towering, he straddled you, eyes tracing up and down your body as he leisurely removed his black leather gloves — one digit at a time. And as more and more of that hard body came into view, the clean lines of his uniform giving way to perfectly imperfect flesh, you greedily drank in the sight of him: scars of courage decorating a broad chest, the ridge of muscle tracing from hip to crotch to guide you along its tantalizing V-shaped trail. Then finally, his cock: long and thick and _hard_ like the rest of him, already twitching with impatience to bury itself into your wet heat.

_“Open.”_

Index and middle fingers pressed upon your lacquered lips, circling to smear red as Gavin envisioned the vivid colour marking his shaft. And when that pearlescent drop formed on the tip of searing flesh, you obeyed, jaw dropping wide as your tongue flattened and your throat relaxed, relishing the moan that first slow thrust into your mouth drew from the depths of his chest.

Knuckles turning white as he gripped your headboard — straddling the line between being gentle and as rough as you desired — it was all Gavin could do to hold back from giving in to the primal voice that demanded he fuck your mouth with abandon. And as he caressed your cheek to see you swallow every last drop, you felt yourself swell with pride, planting wet kisses on the tip of his cock in appreciation when he finally pulled out of your mouth.

_“What do you say?”_ The expectant tone in his husky voice was especially pleasing in your blissed-out state.

_“Thank you, Officer Gavin.”_

_“And how do we show thanks?”_

Eyes dropping to his cock — shiny and slick with your saliva — you bit your lip to see it already growing hard again. So you turned yourself onto your front, hands awkwardly crossing at the wrists within their steel constraints as you clambered onto elbows and knees, raising your ass up in offering, still pleasantly sore from the slaps delivered by his hand.

_“Good girl.”_

Fingers dipped between your legs. You fought to keep silent when they circled your clit, slid into your pussy — first one, then another…then a third, stretching you for things to come.

Suddenly, his hand pulled back and before you could even feel disappointed, it is replaced by Gavin’s cock, smooth head pressing hot against your entrance.

One moment, then two. And when still nothing happened, you lifted your head to look back at Gavin in confusion. That’s when the officer commanded: 

_“Move your hips and fuck yourself on me.”_

So you did. Dug elbows and knees into the bed as you gasped, easing yourself onto his cock from behind, falling into a rhythm that picked up speed until the flesh of your buttocks slapped against that muscled torso, the sound echoing shamelessly in your apartment.

Finally, the last thread of self-control snaps and Gavin’s hands are on the small of your back, lips beside your ear: _“I’m sorry, I can’t take it anymore.”_

He thrusts in earnest.

And all you can see are stars, bright beneath lids closed in ecstasy.

And all you can hear are the handcuffs knocking against the bed, steel ringing sharp in quick time to Gavin’s thrusts. 

And all you can feel…is complete surrender. To the intensity of Gavin’s love and desire for you, boundless like the winds upon which he rode. To the absolute trust you placed in a man who always had his eyes on you.


End file.
